1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a moving picture encoding apparatus which encodes a moving picture having an interlaced structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-121020 relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for improving encoding efficiency, in encoding or decoding a motion vector when an input is an interlaced signal.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-121020, for example, a PU and a reference PU referred to for motion vector information of the PU belongs to a top field. Nevertheless, a co-located PU belongs to the top field while a reference PU referred to for motion vector information of the co-located PU belongs to a bottom field. Accordingly, a phase shift between the top field and the bottom field occurs. Thus, a parity adjustor adjusts and makes −½ shift on a vertical component of the motion vector information of the co-located PU.